ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Galapagus
Galapagus is one of five Andromeda Aliens who were captured by Aggregor. He is from a peaceful planet called Aldabra. He is the Codon Stream's DNA sample origin for the Geochelone Aerio species. Despite his peaceful nature, he has shown he can be very capable in battle upon learning how to fight. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' ]] Galapagus first appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode Escape From Aggregor, when he goes on a rampage. While Ben, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Dr. Animo, he attacks their hometown of Bellwood. He shows to be able to hold his own against Kevin and Big Chill. Eventually, Gwen realizes that even with all the power he has, he hasn't harmed anyone and suggests to Kevin to use his Plumber's Badge (which works as a universal translator) to understand what Galapagus is saying. He then explains that he went on his rampage in hopes that he would draw the attention of the famous Ben 10 who he begged to help him get back to Aldabra. He explains the tale of how Aggregor attacked his home planet, captured him, and imprisoned him with four other aliens: Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad. When the five attempt to escape Aggregor's ship, Galapagus suggests using his communicator to send out a distress message, and was assisted by Bivalvan and Ra'ad. Even though he and the other aliens are put back in the cell, Galapagus's S.O.S. message is heard by Magister Prior Gilhil, who boards Aggregor's ship and finds the five aliens, only to be attacked and murdered by Aggregor. Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad manage to escape again, but Galapagus seemingly betrays them to Aggregor in exchange for his own freedom. When Aggregor admits he wasn't going to free Galapagus, he admits he didn't intend to betray the others, but betrays Aggregor and leads the escape to the shuttle which Aggregor shoots down and causes them to crash on Earth. Afterwards, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad all split up to find a way off Earth while Bivalvan stays with the shuttle and attempts to repair it. After Ben samples his DNA for the Ultimatrix, he has Galapagus taken back home in a Plumber spaceship. However, Galapagus finds out the pilot is Aggregor in Ghilhil's Plumber suit. Galapagus is seen at the end of Andreas’ Fault as Aggregor puts Andreas inside a status pod along side him, Bivalvan, and P'andor. Also was shown in Ultimate Aggregor, hypnotized along with the others by Aggregor, he probably died when Aggregor absorbed the 5 Andromeda galaxy aliens. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Galapagus, as well as all the other Andromeda Galaxy Aliens, came back to life after Kevin was turned back to normal. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Fused'' (cameo) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' 'Trivia' *Galapagus name is be based on the Galápagos tortoise, which are the largest living tortoise of the'' Galápagos Islands. They can live up to about 160 years old. *Galapagus's ability to fly through the air is a play on the famous turtle kaiju, Gamera, who was also known for this talent. *Galapagus is the only alien from the Andromeda Galaxy that has mentioned the name and type of society of his home planet. *When Galapagus attempts to call for help he slightly mispronounces Plumbers by emphasizing the silent 'b', showing just how little conflict there is on his world. *Galapagus mentions that Ben's heroics are well known even among his kind. *In ''Escape from Aggregor, you can see a Plumber's Badge/Ultimatrix symbol on Galapagus's chest. It was an animation error. *Galapagus has eight fingers but he doesn't use them much. They can be seen when Galapagus sends a distress call. *In Map of Infinity it was revealed that Galapagus' people can't be harmed by Mana. Despite this, Gwen had been able to knock him down in Escape from Aggregor. This is a power that they can either use or not use, so Galapagus must of not been using his power at the time. *Galapagus is the only member of the "Andromeda Five" not to be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *When Kevin uses his Plumber's Badge to translate Galapagus' speech, he mentions Adwaita, who controls Ledgerdomain. See Also *Galapagus/Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Prisoners of Aggregor Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Wind-Element Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens